


梦醒时分

by Violet_Black



Series: 兄友弟恭 [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 兄友弟恭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591498
Kudos: 2





	梦醒时分

预警：NC-17，underage  
*setting：兄弟，PP是养子  
-《梦醒时分》BY Liar

Peter刚被收养的那段时间经常会梦游。  
Tony是第一个发现这件事的人，因为这个白日里总是闷不作声的小家伙闯进了他的房间。  
才刚刚晋升为哥哥的Tony Stark单手撑着下巴，一脸好奇地盯着睡在自己床上的男孩。他看起来要比清醒的时候讨人喜欢多了，Tony撇撇嘴，伸手戳了下小家伙白嫩的脸蛋。  
Peter迷迷糊糊地缩了缩，看起来像只小松鼠，可爱得让人忍不住想欺负。  
Tony玩了好一会儿才停手，看着男孩耷拉在额前的小卷发，瓮动的鼻翼，微微张开的嘴唇。让他感到最为满意的一点是，闭着双眼的Peter在面对自己的时候，不会再出现畏怯的神色。  
男孩在他身边蜷缩着入睡的时候，姿势那么依赖，就好像自己是他的整个世界一样，这是一种Tony从未有过的体验，这体验让他心底像是被暖乎乎的糖水浸润着，出奇地满足。  
年幼的Stark认真地想了想，钻进被子里，从背后抱住熟睡的男孩，然后收紧手臂。  
这是我的弟弟，他想，我的。

Tony Stark的生日快要到了。  
整个Skyline High School*没有人不知道Tony Stark。哪怕是仅仅才入学两个多月的新生们，也大多都听说过这位天才学长的事迹。与其说即将举办的是他的生日会，倒不如说是一场集体狂欢还来得更为恰当。  
Peter在和Maria学做蛋糕，流理台上放着的手机不断弹出新消息，男孩却懒得理会。不用想也知道，肯定是在询问他关于Tony生日会的问题。  
Peter讨厌这样。从以前开始就是，他永远被当作Tony的影子存在着，他的哥哥对他过分的庇护让人无法看见他也是个独立的个体，悲哀的是，自己的挣扎根本无济于事。  
——而且，他们之间还有别的问题没有彻底解决。  
第一次的荒唐是因为什么发生的，Peter其实已经记不太清了。但他本该阻止第二次，第三次……以及以后所有的亲密接触，让男孩恐惧的是，他摇摆在罪恶中，却沉沦于快感。  
Peter能够意识到自己不正常的情感发酵。他冷静甚至于冷酷地对自己进行剖析，那些隐秘的心思，羞于启齿的想法全都暴露在阳光下。他承认，也许他潜意识里是期待着这样的事情发生的。  
他只是不明白Tony是怎么想的。记忆里对方永远比自己走得更远，Peter不确定他对自己过分的控制欲到底出自什么，或许只是身为哥哥的责任感？  
男孩心不在焉地打着蛋，思绪却早就不在手底的工作当中，自然没注意到Maria一直在盯着他看。  
“该加糖了。”  
Maria温声提醒他。Peter一惊，这才反应过来自己现在到底在干什么，连忙手忙脚乱地去取白砂糖，Maria看着他慌慌张张的动作，若有所思。  
“和Tony闹别扭了吗？”  
Maria接过男孩称量好的糖，均匀地洒进去，边微微侧过头和Peter说话。男孩有点不知所措地看着她，“……并没有。”  
Maria没说什么，轻轻点了下头。  
“有什么事情都可以和我说的，”她露出一个笑容，轻声道，“pete，不是只有Tony一个人关心你。”  
男孩一愣，突然觉得她关心的目光是那么令自己刺痛，仿佛整个人都被戳穿了一样。Maria毫无保留的爱更让他窥出自己那些龌龊念头的不堪。  
他张了张嘴唇，几乎要说出些什么，“我……”  
“嗯？”Maria看着他，还是那么温和的样子。  
“……不，没什么。”  
勇气的凝聚只需要一刹那，消散也是。  
Peter没有任何的自信，告诉Maria自己和Tony发生的所有事情之后，她还能用这样的眼神看待自己。  
男孩鼻子发酸，转过头去专心致志地搅拌蛋清，硬生生把眼泪逼回眼睛里。

来参加Tony生日会的人很多。  
Peter早早躲进了厨房，他一点都不习惯这样热闹的场景，与此相反的是，他的哥哥显然很享受被别人簇拥。  
他天生就是该站在中心的人。  
Peter挑了一大块奶油，仔细地涂抹在蛋糕坯上，尽力忽略外面的吵闹，没察觉到有人推开门进来。  
“我的礼物呢？”  
腰突然被一双有力的手臂环住，Peter手抖了一下，一块奶油“啪唧”一声掉落在桌子上。  
男孩努力平复了下呼吸，“我放在你房间了。”  
他试探着挣了挣，示意对方放手。Tony却好像没意识到一样，仍然抱得很紧，这让Peter感到恼火又挫败。  
“我以为你会亲手交给我。”  
Tony把下巴抵在他肩窝里，语气懒洋洋的。呼吸间喷洒出的热气弄得Peter很痒，他不舒服地躲了躲。  
“你该出去了，大家都在等你。”  
“不用管他们，”  
Tony并不在意，指尖挑了点奶油，挑逗似地抹在男孩下唇上。他闭上眼睛，像只慵懒的猫一样咬着Peter的耳垂。  
“你身上都是奶油的味道。”  
有点沙哑的音色抓挠着Peter的心，在察觉到对方的手已经开始不老实地游走时，男孩顿时像被当头浇了盆冷水一样清醒过来。  
“Tony！”  
Maria的目光在他脑子里若隐若现，男孩压低声音，按住对方的手，“我们不能再——唔……”  
然而，他的哥哥一如既往对抗议置若罔闻。湿热的口腔被卷挟着奶油的手指侵入，翻搅出令人脸红心跳的水声，Peter根本无力招架。  
他双手撑在流理台上，几乎要被欺负得哭出来。Tony依旧把他抱得很紧，男孩闭上眼睛，这种熟悉的烙印般的温度让他想起之前的许多夜晚，他被拉入黑暗，无法自拔地沉湎于温暖的深渊。  
可是最开始，当他第一次梦游后在Tony的怀抱醒来时，明明是有勇气掰开他的手，挣脱出来的。

——FIN


End file.
